


【TharnType】如果他们有年龄差

by of_the_nights



Series: 【TharnType】如果......（What If） [1]
Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_the_nights/pseuds/of_the_nights
Summary: 足球队员&学长！type x 音乐系院之月&学弟！tharn预警：*有一年生的sotus梗，私设tharn和kla是好友、tharn和tar是和平分手（因为爱上了自己的哥哥）。*一年生：tharn、kla、dum、can    二年生：type、no   高中生：tar写在前面的话（希望大家看过再看文）：写这篇就是想看type成为学长的样子，从某种程度上他身上也有暖暖的影子（或许因为最后都成了大家信赖的前辈的缘故），但暖暖是装的凶，type是真毒舌。从type后期各种情感大师技能满点的经历来看，他其实非常会照顾人、也很体察别人的情绪，所以就想写在向这个方向前进过程中的type。文里大家可以看成是出了新手村正在进阶版的情感大师type、还是会嘴臭，但是已经懂得克制情绪和包容他人了。本文里只是简单提到的前情是：no之前跟type是室友，大一跟kla在一起之后type因为不能接受好友出柜而跟他大吵一架，no搬离了宿舍，type虽然生气但还是留下了no的那张床（口嫌体直）。后来kla欺骗no的事情（原著）暴露，no回到宿舍跟type哭诉，愤怒于自己好友受骗的type结结实实整了kla一顿，此事也让他稍稍放下了恐同心理，并和no重归于好（仍然看kla不顺眼就是了）。
Relationships: Kengkla/Techno (Love by Chance), Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Series: 【TharnType】如果......（What If） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581703
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. 2.1

“type，你在外面吗？”  
“嗯，是啊。”  
“你该不会去了操场吧？今天学长们说训练临时取消诶！”  
“闭嘴！”  
Type很生气，他完全忘了这回事，现在他带着训练包、全副武装、好像傻子一样站在空荡荡的球场上，刚想起训练有变的事，no就一个电话过来，这下更显出他是唯一犯糊涂的那个。  
“冷静老友！那你现在急着去做什么吗？”  
“没什么事，我准备去校外找点吃的。”  
“正好！”type听到立刻心里一紧，果然——“我有事情要拜托你！”  
Techno每次要“拜托”准没好事。上次他跟小男友吵架，硬跑回type的宿舍睡了一个月，每天愁眉苦脸、朝他大吐苦水。type又是那种见不得朋友受欺负（对方的恋人也不行）的性格，结果这讨厌gay的人反而被迫当了一对同性情侣和事老。  
“又要干嘛？提前说好，我宿舍没有人睡的地方，另一张床被我用来放零食了。”  
“喂！那也是我的床好不好！”  
这话是真的，在no跟男友kla搬出去住之前，他跟type是室友。现在他们宿舍里空出的那张床只是理论上属于no，实际早被type征用，作为帮助他们和好的“补偿”。  
“呃呃呃，说正事，”no的声音严肃起来，“我这次是真的要拜托你了，我们的学弟有难，做学长的哪能袖手旁观？”  
“can又在闹了？我以为凭他只会把你吃穷而已，折腾不出什么风浪。”  
“不是can啦！是别的学弟！你还记得上次你跟我和kla去酒吧，然后kla认识的那个乐队里的人吗？”  
“嗯，那个才上大一的吉他手，好像也是咱们学校的，怎么了？”  
“他跟他们乐队里另一个人打起来了！然后那个受害的是吉他手他弟弟的前男友，本来他们是和平分手，结果他哥哥非说是那小子辜负了自己弟弟。Kla刚才接到电话说他们已经在酒吧里吵得不可开交，已经相互推搡出门外了！”  
“管我什么事？”type的态度很恶劣，这堆混乱的关系他没搞清楚，但关键他却听明白了：跟gay有关。“你知道老子讨厌gay的吧？别把我扯进来啊！”  
“别这样，你忘了我也是…gay了吗？”  
Type沉默了。是的，因为他厌恶gay的问题，在no刚跟kla在一起的时候，这对好友大吵一架，no直接搬出了寝室。要不是后来kla气到了no害他跑回“娘家”，type为了朋友硬放下偏见同仇敌忾，他们的关系或许还僵着。经历这事后，type看在no的份上对gay的恶感减轻了些，但还远没到宽容的程度。  
“求你啦type，帮我这次吧！那个高中小孩打电话过来时都要哭了，真的很可怜呐！他们是和平分手，但他怎么也说服不了他哥哥，也不忍心看前男友挨打，所以才来拜托我帮忙，可你知道我现在——”  
接下去no肯定又要说一些黏黏糊糊的情侣同居细节，type可不想没吃饭先倒胃口，赶紧叫停：“好了好了！我去！但记住你欠老子一次！”  
“这才对嘛老友！”no一副奸计得逞的腔调，“他们就在上次的酒吧，你赶紧去，别让那小子被揍出个好歹来！——哦对了，那个挨打的叫tharn，照片发你手机上了哦！”  
感情老子还得来一回见义勇为，还是救一个gay，真讽刺！Type翻了个白眼，挂掉电话。他虽然心里抱怨着，但还是加快步伐往酒吧去。等到了门口，他才停下来点开no的line查收消息。  
叮咚！  
他点开大图，看清后立刻倒吸一口气。难怪这家伙会被打，长成这样，不花心才怪。虽然刚上大一，但凭着这样一张脸，之前搞过的没有三十也有二十个了吧？  
叮！  
No又发来一条消息：  
“他可是这届音乐系大一的院之月哦！”  
“老子管他是星星是月亮，不一样被人堵在酒吧里揍！”type不禁讽刺道，推开酒吧的门，熟门熟路准备绕到后面去，结果被老板娘拦住了。  
“type弟弟！”她一看见他就立刻迎上来，像看到救星一样。“no告诉我说你会来帮忙，刚刚我真是担心死了！他们进去有五六分钟了，万一……”  
“没事的姐，就他俩是吗？哥呢？”  
“你哥今晚去进货了，就剩我一个看店，谁知道就发生那种事！天哪，真不希望他们受伤呐！他们可是我的镇店之宝啊！”  
Type摇了摇头，直接撩开帘子往厕所去，一般小孩们打架都会选在这种地方。果然门口立着一个“正在维修”的牌子，type一脚踹开，大踏步往里闯。一推开门他就听见争吵和咒骂声，盥洗台上已经一团糟了，香皂、花束掉了一地，其中一个水龙头还开着。Type正准备往里走，两个人突然从其中一个隔间冲出来，穿着皮夹克的一个揪着穿衬衫的那个的领子，抡起拳头就要往他脸上打。  
这还了得？！  
“嘿！都给我住手！”  
type一声大吼，顺手挽起袖子，瞪着眼睛，气势很是骇人。那两个人被他突然吓住，都扭过头来，一动不动。实在是因为足球运动员展现出的架势不像是来劝架的，反而像是来揍人的。  
皮夹克率先反应过来，轻蔑地瞥他一眼：“你算老几？来管老子的事？”  
哦豁，了不得，一年生小屁孩还敢顶嘴？Type都要给气笑了。他把训练包重重一放，看样子要是对方不给自己个交代就要动手：“谁给你的胆子敢这么跟学长说话？”  
SOTUS的训练还是很有效果的，“学长”两个字一出，皮夹克顿时停住了，收回手不甘不愿站到一旁。白衬衫好不容易松开钳制，也没说话，走到一边站好。现在形势完全倒过来，type原本就身材高大，再拿出学长的架子双手抱胸往那一站，不知情的人绝对分不清谁才是闹事的那个。  
“姓名学号都报上来！”  
“dum，0798”这是穿皮夹克的那个。  
“thara，1204”这是穿白衬衫的那个。  
Type一挑眉，thara？tharn？真是得来全不费工夫。其实就算他们不报名他也能认出来，毕竟那张混血儿的脸实在让人见之难忘。厕所里的灯光昏暗，但他还是能看清这俩人在他来之前已经你来我往过了几回合招，穿白衬衫的那个颧骨擦伤，而皮夹克嘴角也裂开了。  
“你，1204，跟我来。”  
既然找到了人，type也不跟他们多废话，拿上包就准备离开。没想到dum突然在他身后抗声：“等一下学长，这是我们的私人恩怨，学长突然来插手不好吧？”  
厉害了。  
Type无声地、缓缓地转过身，冷冷地看着说话的那个人，dum被他的目光吓得退后一步。  
“老子就是要插手，你能怎样？”  
说完，他狠狠朝那个混血儿喊了声“还不跟上”，就头也不回地走了。谅那小屁孩也不敢说什么，这种基佬，他一拳打俩都有余。  
守在门口的jeed姐看他成功把tharn带出来，大大松了口气，暗示type赶紧先带着人离开。Type求之不得，经过这么一折腾，他肚子更饿了——演恶人也需要精力呐！  
那个叫tharn的，从他们走出酒吧就一直沉默地跟在他身后一言不发。估计还在害怕老子会突然揍他吧！type恶劣地想，故意猛地停住脚步转身，果然那小孩先是差点撞上来，又赶紧退后一大步，还悄悄用余光观察他的脸色。  
至于吗？避着老子跟避瘟疫一样，搞清楚好不好，是老子讨厌你们这种gay诶！  
Type叹了口气，还是尽量软化态度：“你，伤到哪里没有？”  
小孩终于肯抬头看他一眼，然后慢慢摇了摇头。  
眼睛居然是蓝色的？果然一副老外模样。  
虽然对方否认，但是type知道他肯定被打得不轻，眼见他衬衫都湿了一大片。Type咬咬牙，这种情况下就让人这么跟着自己送回学校肯定不行，即便是陌生同学也得帮一帮，何况对方还是学弟。但他真不想多跟这种人接触……啧……算了！  
他摘下训练包，一把塞进对方怀里。“拿着！”然后脱下自己的外套，“包给我！”然后把手里那件还有点温度的外衣递过去，“穿上！”  
一年生还愣着没反应过来，有点惊讶地看着他。  
“我叫你穿上！救人救到底，你衣服湿成这样，回到学校肯定生病，到时候no又来打电话骂我，全成了老子的责任！”  
他看着小孩慢慢把衣服穿上了，还拉上了拉链。这时他才意识到对方几乎快赶上自己的身高了。他是个运动员，常年参加体育运动，长到一米八几的身量并不稀奇，可对方据说只是个打鼓的，才大一，十八岁！外国人的基因啊……啧。  
Type叹了口气，他简直饿到不行，想着准备赶紧把人送到地方。结果一抬头发现对方又在偷偷看他。有什么事情就说啊，真是不痛快！  
“你还有什么事？”  
小孩犹豫了一下。  
“学长是……no学长叫来找我的？”  
Type点点头。“嗯，那个整天闲操心的家伙把我从训练场拽来的。”  
“那学长——”  
“你别老‘学长学长’*的叫了，太别扭了！”type皱着眉打断他，“说起来我也不是你的直系学长，我是体院大二的，我叫——”  
“Type！”  
“？你怎么知道我名字？”  
一年生似乎意识到自己的行为有点唐突，又低下头。  
“听……听kla说的。”  
这是个挺合理的解释，type也就没深究。  
“那我可以叫您P’type吗？”  
“可以，说了别用敬语！”  
“好的p’type！”  
Type看着眼前这人一脸高兴的样，脸上明明还带着伤笑得傻里傻气。他实在不明白一个称呼有什么好高兴的，真是不懂他们这些小屁孩都在想什么。  
“今天的事，谢谢哥了，如果不是哥……”  
“你也死不了，别以为我不知道那家伙被你也打得够呛。No叫我来只是不希望jeed姐为难罢了，你们都是一个乐队的，不是吗？”  
Type眼看着刚才的喜悦从青年脸上褪去，目光只剩下失落。  
“是……但我想今天过后就没有乐队了吧……”  
糟糕，似乎选了个错误话题。  
“呃，那个，算了，”他竭力试图挽救，看着对方难过的表情，不知为何他自己也跟着烦躁起来。“你吃过晚饭了吗？”  
这话题转换的真够拙劣的。  
不过似乎却很有效。  
“吃了，不过现在也可以再吃一点，哥还没吃晚饭吗？我请哥吃饭吧！”  
“不用，我哪用得着学弟请客！”type心里松了口气，一挥手。“走吧，我知道前面有家很不错的面摊！”

“老板！要一碗冬阴功汤米线！”type把包放到旁边座位上，看着对面的tharn。“你吃什么？”  
“嗯……和哥一样。”  
Type挑眉，这家伙看上去不像是能吃辣的样子啊。不过——既然对方说了，他也没有回绝的理由：“老板再来一碗一样的！”  
面很快上来了，光闻着香气type就觉得自己肚子要咆哮起来。他很自然地从旁边拿起辣椒鱼露的勺子，毫不迟疑往自己已经很红的汤里舀了两大勺。  
“你要吗，鱼露？”他心情很好地询问对方，刚才上菜时他就注意到了，碗一放好，那家伙立刻白了脸。这家面做法偏南方，那种辣度也只有type这样的才受得住。看，不能吃还要硬撑下场这就来了。  
青年畏惧地看着自己的汤，摇了摇头，犹豫了半天才拿起叉子挑了一点面慢慢往嘴里塞。然后type就看到那张白皙的脸憋得通红，终于，青年放下勺子咳嗽起来。  
此处应有大声嘲笑。  
“老板，给他换一碗清汤，然后再拿瓶雪碧来！”  
哼，世界上像我这么好的学长是再也没有了，而且……被辣到就算他不自量力顺带还是个gay的惩罚吧！type得意地想。回头一定要狠狠从No这家伙身上剥削一笔！  
“哥……”他几乎能从对面小孩眼里看到星星了。“哥你对太好了！谢谢哥！”  
“不用急着谢我。吃不了辣就别吃，点清蒸丸子米线我又不会笑你！喏，汽水能喝吧？”  
Tharn用力点头，“我最喜欢喝的就是雪碧……谢谢P’type呐！”  
被他这么盯着，type觉得自己耳朵都有种要发烫的错觉：“能喝就好好喝你的，废话这么多！”  
他们度过了平静的几分钟，type很饿，专心在自己的米线上，因此也没去管对面的tharn在做什么。而那位混血儿目光正一动不动停在type身上，手里漫不经心搅着自己的面，偶尔喝口汽水，大部分注意力都不在事物上，仿佛学长那副吃面的样子多吸引人似的。  
“你可真够磨叽的！”type在大半碗米线下肚后说，看着对面没动几口的碗。饱腹感缓和了他的情绪，现在他终于有力气聊上点别的了。“伤口太疼了？”  
Tharn摇了摇头。“已经没事了，哥。”  
“说起来那个叫dum的是不是也是你们学院的？”  
“跟我同级，以前是一所高中的。”  
“那你们明天在学校里见到没问题吗？”  
“应该都会绕着走吧！”tharn苦笑一声，抬头直视type。“P’tharn怎么不问我为什么会跟自己的同学和队友打起来？”  
啊哦，火警钟声响起来了。  
Type心里警铃大作。他知道很可能会绕到关于gay问题，但到目前为他跟这个学弟还算相安无事……如果这人识相不要来触他的霉头。  
从no的事情后，他一直在试图战胜自己恐同心理，毕竟这东西不像人爱吃酸的还是辣的那么简单，他不能一辈子这样。而且他自认为进展已经很好了，总有一天他能达到无动于衷、敬而远之的境界，比如今天同意来帮忙涉及到gay的事情还去救人，搁以前他绝对会把no骂得狗血淋头。  
“我听no说过了。”他言简意赅，想赶紧结束这个话题。  
“我很好奇no学长是怎么说的，是说我因为跟队友的弟弟谈恋爱，还是说因为我甩了他？”  
还没完了还？！  
No是告诉过这小子我讨厌gay这事吗？！  
“说真的，哪种我也不关心。”type尽量控制住自己语气，“他只是来叫我找人，在场面被你们闹大之前解决这事。”说完他也不等对面回应，接着说道：  
“你吃完了吗？吃完我就结账。”  
“P’type——”  
Type从钱包里掏出纸币压在杯子下面，然后拿上包准备走，tharn立刻也跟着起身。直到他们走出面摊，type才停下，他准备一次性把问题跟对方说清楚，这样总比自己最后控制不住让这小子伤上加伤好。不要以为一起吃过饭就能说话肆无忌惮，人人都有底线。tharn还不够了解他，这就算了，但要是在他把话讲清楚后还继续，他可不保证这小子能完好无损回到宿舍。  
但他万万没想到tharn比他还要再快一步。  
“P’type讨厌gay，是吗？”  
——现在这绝对是在挑战他的忍耐极限！！！  
“这也是kla告诉你的？”  
“他只提到过一点，我猜出来的。原本还不确定，但是看到P’type的反应后就确认了。”  
你他妈知道还故意提起这茬？！  
冷静……冷静……Type……  
“是。”  
意料之中，type能看见tharn眼中的光暗淡下去。一个刚刚帮过自己的学长，却是个讨厌gay的人，真是够讽刺的。  
“早该料到这事躲不过！”Type轻蔑地笑了一声，然后硬起嗓音说下去：“好了，你在心里骂我也好，怨恨自己被一个这样的人救了也罢，无所谓！反正我都不在乎！”  
他身上还穿着自己的外套。  
“我其实……更在意为什么p’Type会同意来帮我。”Tharn平静地说，“明明是个讨厌gay的人，却自愿来趟这趟浑水，真的只是因为朋友拜托无法拒绝吗？”  
“.…..与你无关！”  
说完这句话，type就自顾自地大步往前走。No不是叫他救人吗？今晚他做的够多了，只要把人送到，他这趟差事也就结束。至于其他……以后他再也不想看见这小子的脸了！  
两人一路无话地走回学校。尽管type一直冷着脸保持沉默，多一个眼神也欠奉，但tharn惊讶地发现type是在往大一的住宿楼方向走。  
果然是面冷心热的人啊，P’type。  
“你是住这吧？——我走了！”  
阴沉脸的学长转身就想离开，但是却被学弟一把拦住了：“等等p’type！”  
“还有什么事？”  
“无论如何，我很感激P’type。”  
Type瞪着他。“你疯了？感激我这种人？”  
“ P’type‘这种人’是什么意思？会为学弟的安全挺身而出、明明不愿意却仍然出手相助，虽然嘴上不承认但还是很关心我，担心我生病借给我外套，看出我吃不了辣给我买汽水，如果P’type指的是‘这种人’的话，是，我真的很感激。并且如果有可能的话，我希望能被允许对p’Type做出报答，因为我知道P’type内心的善良，与他的喜恶无关。”  
Type感觉自己的心一下子变得滚烫，烧灼地他想要蜷缩身体、躲进角落……总之他不想也没法面对这些赞美和谢意。  
他看着tharn的眼睛，想要在其中找到一丝玩笑或是刻意讨好的痕迹，但失败了。一年生诚恳地看着他，似乎全然把之前的种种不愉快全忘了，似乎他根本不介意对方的恶劣态度，似乎……type真像他说的那么好似的。  
我厌恶你啊！我痛恨你这种人！我是你的敌人！  
但tharn却告诉他，你不是。  
P’type永远不会做出伤害我的事。  
我真的感谢P’type愿意帮我。  
Type最终什么也没说。这一次tharn并没有阻止他离开，但他知道对方一直在背后看着他远去，他能感受到tharn的目光追随自己，焦灼、期冀……充满热忱。  
他并不讨厌这目光。

Tharn回到宿舍的时候，屋里一片漆黑，他一开灯就看到床头柜上long留下的纸条：“学长请客，很晚回来”。他换下湿衣服去洗澡，擦着头发出来时，看到被自己放在床上的那件外套……type的外套。  
学长走得太急，都忘记拿回去了。不过这样也好，对他来说，正好多了一个跟type接触的机会。  
外套的里面已经被他那件衬衫蹭得湿漉漉了，不过还是能闻到type的味道。Tharn把衣服铺在枕头上，然后直接趴着埋进去，想象是那个人的拥抱。  
如果被学长知道他这么做，一定会嫌恶到给他一拳，然后嘲讽说不过是洗衣液的原因吧。  
他想着type生气时的表情低声笑了出来。当他揭穿说对方讨厌gay时，他已经做好了再被打一顿的觉悟，没想到对方只是干脆承认了，尽管脸黑成那样，连句脏话都没骂。  
只要想到他们今天一起做的事，tharn就忍不住傻笑。当type突然出现在厕所时，他看着对方一副要去踢球的打扮就知道肯定是被临时叫来的；他为了护着自己呵斥dum，差点要出手打人；他给了自己的外套（直接从身上脱下来的），允许他称呼P’type，还请他吃饭，最后那么生气但还是送他到宿舍。一个如此厌恶同性恋群体的人，能为他做到这些，也算是很大让步了吧？那他是否可以贪心一点，认为自己是特别的，并且……索求更多？  
P’type穿球衣的样子真是太帅了，还有长度刚过膝盖一点、裹着他又直又长小腿的黑色球袜，还有他叫自己学号时的表情和语气，还有他吃面时艳红的嘴唇——tharn用力呻吟一声，翻身坐起来拉过手纸盒，一手攥着那件外套，一手快速探进四角裤里握住自己涨硬的家伙撸动起来。  
“哥……P’type……”他喘息着，呢喃着学长的名字，感觉快感直冲头顶。“今天遇到你，我真的……很高兴……”  
呼。  
Tharn用纸巾擦干净手，倒回床上，怀里还搂着那件外套。  
晚安呐，P’type

tbc


	2. 2.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前面有一段是交代tharn第一次遇到type的经过闪回

（闪回）

音乐系大一的院之月有喜欢的人了，但听说过这消息的人一半认为这只是掩人耳目的借口，另外一半认为这是谣传。当long来问Tharn时，他爽快承认了。  
但具体是谁呢？  
Tharn只是笑了笑。  
“你小子真是可怜呐！喜欢上那么一个大魔王！”kla皱着眉，显然又想起之前的事。“说真的，他哪里好了让你这么惦记？”  
“那no学长又哪里好、会让你这么痴迷？”  
Kla一听tharn提起自家恋人的名字，立刻精神起来，“no哥当然哪里都好啊！他绝对是世界上最可爱的人了，而且是no哥第一次让我感觉到恋爱的感觉！”  
“那，我也觉得自己对P’type一见钟情了。”  
因为自己名字被提起而害羞得techno走过来准备给kla一个暴栗，正好听到tharn说话，不由得瞪大眼睛：“你可别让千万他听见你说这话！不然的话照他的脾气……我真不知道全体院还有谁能拦住他揍你！”  
“为什么？P’type很容易害羞吗？”  
Kla像见了鬼一样看着他，“害羞？！”他提高声音，随后大笑起来。no在旁边又是摇头又是叹气：  
“真是害羞就好了！那家伙，唉。”  
这两个人反应已经很能说明问题了，可Thara先生、这位陷入单恋的年轻小伙子一概置之不理。他现在什么都不关心……除了他刚看上的猎物。  
说起来这种单方面热情的缘起还是巧合，type确实是个充满魅力的家伙，但那次不小心释放魅力过了头，不光吸引了众多女孩子的目光、连不知多少男孩也一并陷进去了。  
大学的新生报到日一向是熙熙攘攘人头攒动，到处可见穿着崭新衬衫长裤的新生、胸前还挂着名牌在校园里到处走。等到kla终于找到自己的朋友时，发现tharn这家伙不知什么时候已经走到了球场边上。  
“你小子怎么在这？”  
Tharn只是点点头，仍然凝视着操场。Kla顺着他的目光看过去，“我都不知道你原来还对足球感兴趣。”  
为了给欢迎新生仪式造势，学校特别安排了一场表演赛，由体育学院对阵工程学院。原本kla也是这场比赛看台上的一员，但他忙着报道，而他的学长男友此次因为身体原因也没上场（改做场下指导），于是就没再去看。  
“我不感兴趣。”  
“啊？那你在这站着干嘛？”  
“那个学长——”tharn轻声说，“10号。”  
Kla顺着他的目光看过去，正好此时那个球员向他们这个方向跑过来，于是他们很清楚能看到他的蓝色体院球衣。此刻比赛已经进行了半场，球员们个个大汗淋漓，10号也不例外，他的脸颊晒得通红，正伸手把自己的刘海往上撩过去，这个动作让他汗湿的球衣紧紧贴在了身上，露出精瘦的腰身线条。  
此刻他要再不知道自己的朋友在想些什么就是蠢了，很明显tharn这小子已经着了道了。但kla却提不起心情调侃两句，因为……  
“他叫tiwat？”tharn趁着10号转身看清了印在背面的名字，“是大二的吗？”  
“嗯，体院大二，左边锋。”kla觉得喉咙都发紧，“球队主力，no说他是很有希望的队长候选人。”  
Tharn惊讶地回望他：“kla你认识？”  
怎么不认识？这可是大魔王啊！！！  
Kla真想拽住朋友的领子用力摇晃让他清醒点，但最终还是憋着气点点头：“他跟no哥是很好的朋友。还有——”  
Tharn，你完了。  
“他叫type。”  
整个下午他们几乎都站在操场边，kla是为了等自己的老婆，而tharn则是根本黏在10号身上移不开眼。他们眼看着type打入致胜一球，被队友拥簇着架起来，像个国王那样巡游观众席。裁判吹哨结束比赛，双方握手，有工院的来跟他交换球衣，兴致高昂的青年干脆当众一把脱下衣服递给对方，露出深色的皮肤和一身肌理分明但并不夸张的肌肉，然后就这么赤膊走下场。每当他朝着观众挥手的时候，台上传来的尖叫几乎要掀翻操场。  
“……”  
Kla堵着耳朵，看着tharn在type脱下衣服的那一刻眼神都变了，心里真是五味陈杂。一方面他幸灾乐祸type居然被tharn这样公开出柜的gay喜欢上，今后可有的看戏了；另一方面他也担心自己的老友受伤，因为type他……非常厌恶gay，而且还是个暴脾气，一言不合就把别人按在地上摩擦的那种。  
“kla，”tharn问他，“你有学长的line吗？推特？ins？脸书？什么都行。”  
完蛋。  
“去问no要吧，我跟P’type不是很熟！”kla没好气地说，已经能预见到未来的头疼场面。“另外你也别太激动了，他是个直男。”  
Tharn叹了口气。  
“我也猜到了。”他的语气低下来，但从他的眼神kla知道这家伙没准备放弃。“但他真的太帅了啊！”  
——真是彻底没救了！！！

（闪回结束）

第二天。  
“no，我有事问你。”  
Type把盘子放在techno旁边，皱着眉说道。  
“这可奇了，有什么本大爷能效劳的？”  
Type犹豫了半天，用叉子把炒饭搅得一团糟，才慢慢开口：  
“那个叫tharn的小子，他一般下课后都去哪？”  
不出所料，no的眼睛唰得亮了，齐齐写着三个大字：有情况！  
“别乱想！那小子拿了我的东西没还！”  
“嗷，那你完全可以给他打个电话或是发个line啊。”  
“我没他号码？”  
“没有？那你俩昨天待到那么晚都在干嘛？”  
“就，吃了顿饭。”  
“一顿饭的工夫还不够你要个联系方式吗？”  
“我闲的没事要他联系方式干嘛？”  
在type看来，他跟tharn完全就是萍水相逢，以后再也不往来的那种。要不是自己的外套还落在对方那里，他连打听对方的兴趣也没有。  
“那我有，你要不要？”  
“不用，你就告诉我他一般在哪，我去找他拿个东西就回来。”  
“他们音乐系的上完课一般都在训练吧？”  
“大一下午几点下课？”  
“三点吧。”  
“可那时候我还在考试！”  
“你提前交卷不就完了？反正你哪次不是拿第一？”  
倒霉透顶。Type想着，泄愤似的往嘴里塞了一大口米饭用力嚼着。本来以为他们考试还要穿正装打领带就够烦人了，没想到这下好，考完不能马上换衣服去踢球，还得先去找人。  
下午的考试还算顺利，不过哪怕女生都说着type穿正装的样子好帅，他还是觉得自己像个小丑。等到他找到音乐学院训练室时，这感觉更强烈了：走廊里到处是穿着休闲装和牛仔裤的乐手，一大片破洞牛仔裤、耳钉和金属链中间混进个衬衫领带皮鞋的家伙，要多显眼有多显眼，更不用说他还长得高，基本上每个人走过都能看见他。  
Type按照no给的地址找到地方，门口有个嚼着口香糖玩手机的女孩，马尾辫被挑染得一簇紫一簇白，type向她打听tharn是否在附近。女孩把目光从屏幕上挪到他身上，然后就不动了，直到他提高声音，才像是突然反应过来似的猛点头：“在的学长，要我叫他吗？”  
“他在训练？”  
“练鼓，就在最里面那。他们乐队一般都在那里。”  
Type表示他自己进去就行，免得打扰别人。女孩一路星星眼看着他走进门。  
这间训练室里没多少人，少数几个正在练习的大一生在旁边偷偷盯着他，type浑身难受，赶紧加快步伐，索性他很快就听到了一阵响亮的击鼓声。  
等见到这小子，一定要先痛骂他一顿！  
Tharn正坐在一套架子鼓后，全神贯注地挥动鼓槌敲击，动作快得几乎连成一片残影。即便是type这种外行人也被鼓手高超的技艺吸引了，他反常地静静站在一边欣赏，没有立刻出声打断。  
直到最后一声吊镲声消失，tharn才抬起头，然后一眼就看见了在旁边不知站了多久的type。  
“p’type！”  
这声呼唤让type鸡皮疙瘩都快起来了，周围有人往他们这边看，type赶紧给了tharn个眼色让他注意影响。一年生有点不好意思地笑了笑，收起鼓槌绕了出来。  
“P’type是特意来找我的吗？”  
不找你还找谁啊臭小子！  
“嗯，我来——”  
“P’type穿正装好帅啊！”  
Tharn一脸惊喜地把他从头看到脚。这是实话，type难得穿这么修身的衣服，很好地衬出他的宽肩长腿。其实夸赞他的人也不遑多让：训练中的tharn虽然穿的很随意，但架不住这人身材好得不行，再配上那张英俊的脸，只是T恤加黑色的牛仔裤在他身上也有杂志封面模特的时尚感。  
“呃，你也差不多，行了吧？”type抄起手，他才不会承认这小子的赞美让他很受用呢。“我是来拿我的外套的。”  
“噢，我洗干净晾在宿舍了，P’type等下跟我去宿舍拿吧！”  
这个理由没什么问题，问题出在type要怎么回答：如果他现在走、等tharn训练结束再去找对方拿，就必须要交换联络方式，因为他不知道tharn会练多久；但如果他要待在这里等tharn，他就必须起码再跟这家伙呆上二十分钟——这两种他都不想做好不好！  
“哥你等下还有事要忙吗？”tharn像是看出了他的两难境地，问的很体贴，但目光却像个被欺负的奶狗一样、可怜兮兮看着type，好像对方下一秒就要抛弃他似的。  
原本想回去换衣服找no他们踢球的type在这目光下鬼使神差答了个“没”。  
“那P’type要不要在这里看我训练？”  
他又鬼使神差答了个“好”。  
就当好奇那家伙的水平了！  
明白自己已经入圈套的type叹了口气，摸出手机给no发了个“踢球我去不了了”的消息，二年级的学长被安置在离架子鼓最好的位置上，莫名其妙开始陪学弟训练，看着tharn傻笑着坐回架子鼓后面。  
造孽啊！

说真的，看tharn练习和想象中完全不一样，是件非常有趣的事情。这小子业务水平一流，无论什么歌的节奏都信手沾来。等到他们从训练室出来，type已经从“希望老子不会无聊到睡着”转变到“这家伙挺厉害的嘛！”。  
“啊，现在已经挺晚的了，P’type还没吃晚饭吧？抱歉耽误了哥这么长时间。”  
Type心情非常好地表示没关系。  
“那我请哥吃饭作为赔罪吧！另外也是还昨天的情。”  
这就不能简单再说一句没关系了。  
Type现在一想到是和这小子吃饭就头疼，别的渊源不说，他可不想无缘无故跟一个gay走这么近。可关键是人家有正当理由，他当然可以回拒，但日后要是对方突然再提起来怎么办？他再拒绝，对方拖上no和kla怎么办？所谓夜长梦多，说的就是这种情况。  
、不如一次性把这事解决了，然后画上句号。  
“行。”他答应了，然后迅速补上后半句。“就这一次，然后你就不欠我什么了。”意思是之后别再来找我了。  
对方似乎根本没怎么在意他的刻意疏远。“那去吃学校门口那家南方菜吧？”  
Type冷哼一声，南方菜？还人情也不是这么个还法。一碗冬阴功汤米线就给他辣成那样，真要让他吃南方菜还不得把胆汁都吐出来？  
“拉倒吧，就你？”他嘲笑道，“这要去了，我还不得背着你回来？——去吃西餐算了！”  
这家伙长得像老外，估计口味也差不多，看看提起西餐他那副高兴的样子就知道了！  
他们找了一家披萨店坐下，tharn点了一堆东西，直到type拦住他说这又不是要开宴。牛排和意面之类的东西很快送上来了，type盛了一片披萨，然后发现一个问题：酱料都在tharn那边。  
“tharn，帮我拿一下酱。”  
青年很快把番茄酱递给他了，但是递过去之后仍然没有移开目光，盯着他摇晃瓶子把酱倒出来。  
“你盯着我干嘛？”type不以为意地问道，刚刚酱倒出来的有点多，沾到他手指上。他很自然地放下瓶子，然后……舔了舔指尖。  
一直盯着他的tharn喉结动了动，“没什么。”  
“所以那个叫dum的回去之后没再找你麻烦吗？”  
“哥你是在关心我吗？”  
Type瞪了他一眼，tharn立刻做出乖乖投降的姿势。  
“没有啦，现在我们出于暂时的和平状态吧。不过，哥会关心我我很高兴喔！”  
二年生假装没听到后半句话：“暂时？怎么，他还打算继续揪着这事不放？”  
“我觉得tar回去会跟他好好说清吧。”  
Tar？那个高中生？tharn这小子真可以啊，gay果然一个个都是色情狂！……呃，no和他家那个除外吧……  
“你们能赶紧解决最好，省的no那小子天天担忧地在我耳边叨唠。要是再有下次，就是天塌了我也不管！”  
说完，他就专心继续对付自己的食物了。直到听见对面传来一句：  
“P’type跟no学长关系很好呢。”  
“呃，我们高中时就是朋友了，升大学还是同一院的，还跟我做过一年室友……在他跟kla那家伙出去住之前。”  
“所以P’type知道no学长是——”  
“你昨天还没学乖是吗？！”  
这臭小子怎么聊什么都能踩到自己的雷区？？？早知道就绝不应该答应跟他出来吃饭的！  
“我只是想知道p’type为什么会转变态度而已。”tharn看上去颇为无辜。  
“我的态度没变好吗？我还是讨厌gay！”type干脆放下叉子，专心跟他讲清这个问题。“只是no是我朋友，我总不能为了这恨他一辈子啊！”  
“那我呢？”  
“你什么？”  
“我也想做P’type的朋友，”青年向前倾斜身体，眼神专注地看着他，声音却几近哀求。“这样的话……是不是P’type也会为我退让呢？”

tbc


	3. 2.3

No找到type时，他正专心致志混在足球队其他成员中做着抢球训练，荧光色的背心衬得他好像一只四处乱窜的霓虹灯泡。  
“TYPE!”no把两只手拢在一起，站在场边大喊好友的名字，等到对方终于看过来时还疯狂挥起手，这下整个球场都注意到他俩了，教练不得不放type过去见朋友。  
“你小子鬼叫什么？”type抹了一把汗，两手叉腰。他们那组还差一球就能压过对方了。  
“诶，看在我刚得知的消息的份上，我就不在意你的臭脾气了！”no摆摆手，从口袋里拿出一张纸。“猜我去院里开会的结果如何？你我都被选进运动会院队大名单了！”  
“……就为这事？”  
“噢，还有呢！因为咱俩还是校队成员，所以咱们还要负责院队宣传安排。”  
“我是校队的和宣传有什么关联？？？”  
“他们说咱们在校队认识的人多，所以。”no耸耸肩，“不过，我也知道你小子的德行，肯定不行啦！放心，我已经找了艺术学院的漂亮妹子帮忙做应援标语，还有那些气球什么的，现在唯一有一件事我忙不过来，要你帮忙。”  
“说说看？”  
“场边需要有人帮着打鼓加油。”no一脸诚恳地看着他，“随便去音乐系找个人就好，拜托了。”  
“让我去找人？你在音乐系认识的人比我多好吧！”  
“我这不是忙不过来嘛！再拖下去我连训练也要翘掉了，你在不也认识音乐系的某人吗？”  
Type看着no冲自己挤眉弄眼，忍了又忍，终于忍不住一脚踹上去，被后者灵活躲过。傻子才听不出techno在暗示些什么！  
“我不管……我不想再跟那小子有任何关联了！”  
“嗷？可你们上次才一起吃饭不是吗？”  
“那只是为了还人情而已！”  
“还人情需要聊那么久吗？我那天给你发了那么多消息，你一条都不回。”  
“我嫌你烦啦！”  
“我不管！”techno笑嘻嘻，“总之，我就拜托你这一件活计，还是你能办到的，你干也得干不干也得干——你忍心看自己的老友累死吗？”  
在这件事上，我特别忍心！！！  
Type vs Techno，0:1，再次惨败。

晚上回到宿舍后，南方青年坐在床沿上，盯着自己手机足足有一分钟。亮起的屏幕上只有一个头像，上面的备注：“臭小子”。  
不用说也知道是谁。  
他犹豫着把手指按到号码上，等到对话框出现，又赶紧关掉。这样反复了几次，终于泄气地呻吟一声，把手机扔回了床上。  
该死的no！  
我到底该怎么跟他开口？“下周有空吗？帮我个忙”还是“我需要你在运动会上帮我们打鼓”？不管怎么说都很奇怪啊！明明已经下定决心再无关联的人，结果自己却是打脸的那个，巴巴地过来有事相求，不用想也知道那小子肯定会在背后偷着乐！  
但是type又做不出真的放着不管这件事。嘴臭归嘴臭，他不忍心让他的好友一个人担下所有事而自己在边上乘凉，那样可太混蛋了。这事三天内就要结果，而现在都要十点了……type一咬牙，打下一行字“我明天有事要跟你说”，然后就像被烫到一样把手机扔的远远的，自己抄起毛巾冲出房门洗澡去了。  
落荒而逃的二年生并未看到，几乎是在消息发过去的瞬间，自己的手机屏幕就亮了起来。等他几乎用自己最快的速度洗完澡，然后一边骂着自己“干嘛这么着急”一边故意放慢脚步走回来，等到进门后还等了十几秒才去看手机。  
上条信息的回复已经显示在屏幕上了：  
“好啊，P’type什么时候有空？明天一起吃午饭好吗？”-已读  
Type忍不住骂了句脏话。  
又要一起吃饭？！  
但是一时之间他还真想不到有别的和这家伙见面的时候：他下午上完课就要准备训练，之后肯定累成狗、能爬去餐厅就不错了；晚上……有了前几次的经验，他宁可一个人在宿舍呆着看看漫画打打游戏；待在屋里才是最安全的，出门肯定要被事缠上。  
他打了个“好”字回复对方。然后新消息又飞快地跳了出来：  
“下课后我会去体院旁边的餐厅找哥，希望哥能稍微等我一下。”-已读  
“多事！”年长的那个嘟哝道，手指飞快在键盘上按着。他知道音乐学院离体育学院还是有些距离的，等那小子吃完饭再跑回去肯定迟到。再说他是要求人办事的那个，让人家过来怎么也不太合适。  
“用不着，好好呆在你们学院那等我就是了。”-已读  
“可那样P’type会不会太累了…”-已读  
“我下午在你们院隔壁楼上课。”-已读  
“那我会买好饭等着哥的/笑脸。”-已读  
Type盯着那个不停跳动的表情包，真够蠢的，他想，嘴角却不自觉地勾了勾。他把手机关掉钻进被子，很快睡着了。

“你小子怎么知道我爱吃什么？”当type次日中午在餐厅找到tharn时，眼见对方放在自己面前的那一盘罗勒打抛猪肉炒饭，不禁惊讶地挑高了眉。  
“毕竟已经跟P’type出去过那么多次了，”tharn又露出那种让他觉得非常恼人的灿烂微笑，“再说P’type不也了解我的口味吗？”  
什么了解，不过就知道你不吃辣而已！还有那么多次是什么意思？老子认识你才多久啊！  
餐厅的桌子是圆形的，type只能挨着tharn坐，他尽量装作若无其事，但一瞥到对方在偷偷看自己，立刻就破功了。  
“你能不能不要笑得那么——”他瞪着tharn，“我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！”  
“啊，我只是很高兴而已！”一年生无辜地说，“这是第一次P’type主动邀请我。”  
就说了话不要说的那么肉麻啊混蛋！  
“因为我有事情要……”type艰难地挤出后半句，“要你帮忙。”然后立刻舀了一勺饭到嘴里。  
“可以啊，只要我能帮上忙的话。”  
“你先听我说完，别忙着答应！”  
Type叹了口气，现在他终于反应过来不对劲了：打鼓小孩子都会，no干嘛非要让他找个音乐系的！这么幼稚的要求……哪怕tharn最后答应，他也很难开口啊！  
“你下周有空吗？就是运动会那几天？”  
“没什么事。”  
“那你能不能来……”饶了他吧！  
“P’type想要我去看运动会的比赛吗？”  
“不，其实是……”他越是吞吞吐吐，tharn就越是耐心又专注地等着他说完，那目光让type觉得哪怕他把饭浇在头上然后在大厅中央倒立唱歌、也不会比现在更丢脸了。  
“你能不能来帮我们应援？就是——”他憋得脖子都红了，“打打鼓，什么的。”  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊老子要疯了！！！该死的techno你死定了！！！！！！！  
叫一个音乐系专业的鼓手去敲那只用来组织喊口号的破鼓，亏你想得出来！！！！  
而这么弱智的事还要老子亲口去跟他说！！！！  
“啊，当然好啊！P’type想要我什么时候去呢？”  
一年生非常自然地答应下来，而且看上去还有点跃跃欲试，语气丝毫没有任何轻视或随意。  
Type愣愣地看着他，仍不敢相信这事就这么成了。  
“下……下周五。”他咳了一声，试图掩饰自己刚刚的窘态。“no说要来一次赛前排练。”  
“那我到时候给P’type发短信可以吗？”  
“随你！”  
这是type在这顿午饭期间说的最后一句话。学长任性的态度并未影响到他旁边那位年轻人的心情，相反，他像是很享受type在他面前显露出的这另一面似的，笑容再也没从脸上褪下过。

“tharn学弟真是不错呢！”techno满意道，然后非常随意地把手搭到type肩上，立刻被后者一记肘击打得嗷嗷叫。  
“你小子还好意思说！”type骂道，但眼睛却不由自主看向看台那边。那里，那位一年生院之月简直跟万众瞩目的明星一样，被一堆学姐围在中间，好像他手下敲的不是用来喊口号那只普普通通的鼓、而是舞台上炫酷的架子鼓一样。  
“接下来她们是不是就要开始尖叫了？”type嘲讽道，觉得那众星捧月的场景真是异常刺眼。  
“哟，不高兴了？”no再次凑了过来，“放心啦，没人能取代你在tharn学弟心中的位置啦！”  
“我看你小子今天是皮痒！”  
“诶诶诶饶命啊type！”  
Techno大叫起来，因为type正接连不断地将训练用球朝他踢来，这位守门员一开始还手脚忙乱试图扑救，很快变成了四处躲避角度刁钻的皮球。他们这边的骚乱也稍稍影响了看台上的注意，女生们听到声音很快转过头来，正赶上愈加烦闷的type一脚大力抽射，足球直挂死角，狠狠撞入球网。  
“好诶！进了！”不明真相的观众们欢呼起来。  
什么就进了！  
Type皱着眉转过身，偏偏这时他正看见tharn那家伙配合着敲了段激昂的鼓点。女生们再次尖叫起来。  
喂！你别也跟着别添乱啊！  
越来越气的type干脆背朝观众席跑走了，留下大难不死的no一人在原地莫名其妙。  
Tharn放下鼓槌，望着那个渐渐走远的背影出神。  
刚刚……P’type是不高兴了吗？  
他仔细想自己是否是自己的原因，但无论如何也没找到会惹恼学长的原因。尽管如此，心情还是忐忑不安、没有丝毫缓解。  
喜欢上一个人就会在意对方哪怕最细微的情绪变化，并随之或喜或嗔。  
就好像他在发现对方照顾自己的口味时会暗暗欣喜，在食堂看到type不好意思开口时莫名觉得对方可爱，发觉对方虽然嘴上不承认、但行动上已经不断对自己做出让步而按捺不住心动……尽管这些细节对于type来说不算什么，可能只是随手之劳、或者连他自己也没注意。但在他看来就好似命运在他行进的道路上撒下一枚一枚的糖果，总有一天会引领他发现那最甜蜜之所在。  
即便是他让p’type不开心，但那也说明他的一举一动会左右对方情绪、他在对方心中也有一席之地，是吗？  
tharn慢慢勾起唇角。  
你永远也不会明白你的一颦一笑会对我产生多大的影响啊，P’type。  
我真的很喜欢你。

“champ发信息说邀请我们吃饭，怎样，一起吧？难得这小子大方起来！”  
但一向以剥削champ为乐的某人却一反常态匆匆收拾起书包要离开。  
“不去，我有约了。”  
“啊？你这是去钓哪个妹子？”  
“什么妹子啊！”type叹了口气，真是这样就好了。“是type那小子，我答应他要跟他一起去夜场。”  
“你们最近很亲密嘛老友！”no朝他眨眨眼，做了个“我懂你”的眼神。  
Type觉得自己额上青筋都要一条一条暴起来了。  
“你还好意思说！还不是你上次要老子干活欠下的情！”  
“所以你答应跟他一起去喝酒？还是他请客？这叫还人情吗？”  
这么一说type也反应过来了。“谁说要他请了？老子难道不会付账吗？”  
“他今晚在酒吧有演出噢？”  
“应该没有吧，只是说去吃顿饭。”  
No哼了声：“我就知道，你小心这小子别有居心吧，还是在他熟悉的场子，别最后请客不成还把自己搭进去！”  
“滚！”  
说完type就走了出去，看神情就知道根本没把no的话放在心上。笑话！他需要注意么？他们见第一面tharn就知道他讨厌gay了，能跟他出去这么多次、混到现在交情就不错了，得寸进尺的事谅那小子也干不出来！  
想到这，type摇了摇头。要不是tharn性取向的问题，他们原本可以成为很好的朋友的。那家伙脾气又好，性格也很冷静，抛去杂七杂八的问题不说，type其实觉得跟这个学弟一起相处很舒服，而且……他就觉得自己能信任他，好像不管什么事都可以放心依赖他似的。  
疯了吧Tiwat！你才是那个做学长的，什么事都要靠学弟像什么话！  
Type回宿舍放下书包，换了身常服，然后仔细检查了钱包，确定哪怕tharn狮子大开口自己今晚也请得起，就拿上手机下了楼。如往常一样，tharn已经在等他了。今晚稍微有点下雨，他们谁也不是矫情的人，干脆用手遮着一路跑去了酒吧。  
和大部分人预想的不同，type其实对喝酒这事没多大兴趣。他当然能喝，必要时还能显出不错的酒量，但那不代表他有多爱喝这玩意儿。所以等啤酒上来，他就启了一瓶放在手边。但坐他对面那位年轻些的恰巧相反，等到type享受够了酒吧四周的气氛顾上看tharn时，对方已经吹了半瓶下去。  
“诶tharn，你给我悠着点！”他不得不稍微出声阻止。“我可不想扛着个醉鬼回去！”  
“没关系的P’type。”一年生说着，但还是乖乖放下了瓶子。  
“你今晚看起来稍微有点不一样。”  
“哥觉得哪里不一样？”  
“嗯……笑起来好像不同，跟你在比赛应援对那些观众、或者你表演时不太一样。”  
“P’type原来会关注我啊！”又来了，那种笑容。“我以为哥早不记得我了呢。”  
“说什么鬼话？你们乐队那天的表演的那么好，我怎么会忘？”  
他说的是type第一次被no带来这间酒吧时的场景。Techno告诉他说自己男友的同学在酒吧驻唱，请他们过去捧场。恰巧type那天没什么事，抱着看热闹的心态去了。那是他第一次见tharn，在被射灯渲染得光影迷幻的舞台上，青年坐在架子鼓后，仅凭着一对鼓槌便掌控了整只乐队的节奏，所有喜悦与痛苦、激昂与低迷尽为他左右。全场气氛都躁动起来，男孩女孩们的尖叫与口哨冲破屋顶。Type不得不把头凑近才能听清no在说什么。  
“看到那个鼓手了吗？kla说他是乐队里最厉害的那个，今年大一，音乐系的，叫——叫什么来着？”  
No忘记了名字，转身去问自己的男友。留下type一个人凝视着台上年轻的、不知名的王子一般的人物。  
“type，我问到了！并且那小子答应kla过来一起喝酒，一起来吧？Type？”  
“我——”  
“嗷，你小子怎么啦？看他看入神啦？那小子帅成那样，也难怪type都为他着迷了！”  
“混蛋！找死是不是？”type作势要踹，感到脸上升起不正常的热度。  
奇怪。  
“我要回去了。”他突然站起来，放下酒杯，匆匆掏钱压在杯底。“刚才那摊我请，跟kla说我很抱歉——我要走了。”  
“可是type……”  
他几乎是夺路而逃，挤过重重人群向门口跑去。背后，舞台上的那人依旧光芒四射，仿佛阳光般炙烤着他的背影，更显得他无处可藏。  
离开这。  
被他挤到的人奇怪地看着他，no在嘈杂的音乐中大喊他的名字。所有人都如飞蛾扑火般涌向舞台，只有他背弃光明与温暖……重新缩回阴冷黑暗的角落。  
我不需要。  
我很好。

tbc


End file.
